A Girl And a Cyborg
by Epik-Nomz
Summary: This is another NoodlexCyborg story.  Noodle is finally back with everyone on plastic beach. But Noodle meets someone new. Murdoc told her to stay away from Cyborg, but Noodle didnt listen. and of course, she becomes attached. read to see what happens-
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first _real _fanfiction. id like reviews but be nice plz. thx. also this is a NoodlexCyborg story so yes there will be girl love. THERE IS NO 2DxNOODLE IN THIS (even though some parts it kind of seems like it). if you dont like then don't read. (this story is un-finished atm but i will try to update asap) ::I do not own Gorillaz or anything::**

"2D!" Noodle squealed as she jumped into his arms. "I've missed you so so much!" he said hugging her tightly. "How did you get here?" said Murdoc coming into the scene. "Russel found me" she said pointing to the window where Russel stood outside. "Look at you! You're so…grown up!" 2D said examining her from head to toe. She smiled at him. She had been 14 the last time they saw her, now she was 20. "So you're a woman now, eh? You don't look like the little Noodle we once knew" said Murdoc. She smiled back at him too. She was so happy to be with her old band mates again. It had been about 6 years. Noodle couldn't help but hug the both of them, she didn't want to let go. They were her family, she had no parents, born from a test experament in a lab, they were her only family.

Noodle couldn't wait to explore her new home on plastic beach. It was different from Kong Studios. It probably wasn't as big but there was still plenty to see. She found her room which had all of her old things in it. Like her radio helmet. They kept that all these times? She remembered how much she loved that helmet. She would never want to take it off. She skipped off to 2D's room. She wondered why 2D had a room deep down in the water, since he hated whales and all. She sat on his bed. It smelt like butterscotch and cigarettes. She giggled at that. A man who always smelt of butterscotch. She liked it though. She got up to find more interesting things. She finally found the bathroom, which was suprisingly small and clean. And the kitchen, which seemed different now that Russel was too big to fit inside the house. And some closets filled with junk.

She found Murdoc's room and went inside. She thought he should be a bit more tidier. All this junk piled around everywhere, boxes in the corner, things all over his bed. She didn't find anything interesting in here so she left to find something else to raid. She went down to the recording studio, which was really filthy. Why can't men clean up after themselves? She shook her head dissapointedly, because she knew eventualy she was going to become the 'maid' of the house. Once she had mess with everything in the room she thought it was time to leave and find something else. She ventured around the house untill she stumbled upon a room called 'The Study Room'. It had a nice view of the beach with its big windows. She went over to the fish tank and saw all the little grey parahnas. But in that bunch was a little pink one. That one became her favourite. It was different than all the others. Noodle had always liked 'different'. She turned around and saw the jute-box that they had back in Kong Studios, it even had all of their songs on it. She then turned her attiention to the book case. She walked over to it. "I wonder what kind of things they read now a days" she said mindlessly to herself. As she was going through the books, she noticed one had been missing from its place. She looked around. She stepped back and stumbled on something. A book. She picked it up and examined it. 'The Bastard'. She then looked at the book then back at the book shelf. The book looked like it could fit in the spot, so she gently squeezed the book in place, then, voila! It worked! The book case slid to the side. Noodle peeked down and saw nothing but what seemed to be an endless staircase. "Welp, no time to waste" she said as she started marching her way down the stairs. Walking didn't seem to be doing the trick, so she started jogging. But jogging didn't seem to be getting her anywhere, so she started running. But she was still taking too long to get to the bottom, so she sprinted, as fast as she could. "Gee, how many stairs do there need to be?" she thought to herself panting and running.

"FINALLY" she gasped. She bent down holding herself up by putting her hands on her knees. "there had to been about 5,000 stairs!" she panted. She bent back up and looked around the room. "Ooh, how curious" she said skipping around to every corner of the room. There were screens above with almost every room in sight, a big book, which seemed to not want to open, a huge war table that lit up bright and green, and some old boxes in the corner. "What is this room?" she wondered to herself. It smelt like Murdoc though. His scent was so strong, you could smell it a mile away. After a while the room started to get creepy, even thought she lived in a place before filled with zombies and tons of creepy shit. She saw a door and walked over to it, thinking about having to walk up all those stairs, this door might make things a bit easier. She wasn't sure what was behind it, but still, anything than those stairs. She walked in slowly, and found herself in an engine room. There were so many big things made of metal and connected to wires that sparked up. A man kept making loud banging noises with his hammer. She wanted to tell the man his bum crack was showing, but being rude wasn't her thing, so she left it for someone else to tell him. Also, where did he come from? Does he live here? I mean, he can't come all the way out here to 'fix' something then leave. Whatever though.

As she was exploreing, she found another door. She opened it and walked right into a little closet. Well, it wasn't a 'little' closet. It was big, and full of big guns, and amo, and more mechanical things that she wasn't sure to make of. She went though everything in that closet. So many curious and interesting things to look at. Where did all this stuff come from? How did they get all of this stuff? So curious. She was walking and looking through all of the guns when all of a sudden- THUMP!

"ouch" she said rubbing her face. "What the heck was that?" she said turning around. She gasped. "oh my goodness! What the heck is that?" she stood up off the ground, and peered into the creepy figure. It seemed to be another human. A…a female too! But what? She wasn't moving. She slouched, her eyes closed behind her…purple hair? And pale skin…almost the same color as Noodle's. she backed up. This 'thing' seemed to look just like Noodle! How weird. Where did this come from? As she back up more, she could see tons of colorful wires hooked up to this 'other Noodle'. They were flickering with electricity. What was this thing? She placed her hands on the things 'face'. It was so cold. It had skin, eyes, a nose, a mouth, ears, hair, a body, with arms, legs, feet, hands, fingers, toes. So strange. Then Noodle thought to herself. "Robot?". "But why? And why look like me?" she thought even more. The robot's eyes flickered bright and its body twitched. This scared Noodle sinceless and she high jacked it out of there. The robot looked terrifying. Noodle was actualy scared of it. But it looked just like her. But why so evil?

"Murdoc!" she squealed as she jumped up to him. "What?" he groaned. "Theres some weird monster that lives down in the engine room closet!" she exclaimed. "What? Who? The Cyborg?" he chuckled. "Cyborg?" she repeated. "It looked just like me! It looked scary too" she stammered on. "Care to explain?" she said crossing her arms. Murdoc sighed. "Well, you see, when you left I made a cyborg robot replica of you, to sort of…'take your place'. I thought you had left forever so I needed someone, or 'something' to fill in for you. So I created the Cyborg Noodle. She is also used as a personal body guard." "So, you replaced me?" she said looking into Murdoc's eyes, a look that she had only given him, maybe once, and it made him feel as if he had betean a dog. "Well not like that, just to, err, 'help' me while you weren't here" he scratched the back of his head. "oh, okay, I understand" she said putting her arms down and sighing.

Later that day, while Noodle was in her room, doing whatever it is Noodles do, she became a little curious. She hopped up out of her bed and sprung off to the elevator. She pressed the button that took her down to the engine room. And im sure you already know what she is going for- she wants to see that Cyborg. She walked out of the elevator and down over to the closet. She slowly slipped inside the closet and stepped up close to the Cyborg. It was still slouched down, its eyes were hidden behind its fringe, just like Noodle's was. She looked around the Cyborg. "Where is your 'on' switch?" she said examining it everywhere. "Maybe if i-" she said unpluging all of the cords attached to the robot. The robot's head perched up, stiffly. Noodle watched in amazment. The Cyborg's body twitched and flickered with bolts of electricity. Then it stood there, stiff as a board. The Cyborg turned around and faced Noodle. Its eyes blinked a couple times, and so did Noodle's. Noodle slowly pulled and hand out torwards the Cyborg. As she went to place a hand on its cheek, it grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly untill Noodle let out a yelp. She didn't know it could be so 'mean'. She ignored the fact that it almost just broke the bones in her hand, and she went back to examining the robot. It stood there without any motion as Noodle looked all around it's body. She was so facinated by this 'thing', this big piece of metal that was disguissed as a 14 year old Asian. Noodle got up to eye level with the Cyborg, their faces only a few inches apart. Noodle smiled at it, but it only stared, stright through Noodle.

"What can you do?" Noodle said still smiling at the thing. The Cyborg opened it mouth, and a little gun nose peered out. Noodle looked at it, then as she heard a weird noise coming from the cyborg, she quickly ducked before the gun shot out.

"No! Don't do that!" Noodle said taking cover. Surely someone had to of heard that loud bang. The Cyborg closed its mouth and again stared at Noodle, who was hiding behind some crates. The Cyborg slowly walked over to Noodle's 'hiding place' and stood next to her. Noodle just looked up and stared at it. It was such an interesting creature. Even thought it has harmed her twice now in only a few minutes.

A few minutes later after she had been 'playing' with the Cyborg, Murdoc had waltsed through the door. "Cyborg I need you to-" his sentence was cut off after he had seen Noodle. "What are you doing?" he peered down at Noodle. "Just 'playing' with Cyborg" she looked up at him. "She was not built for 'playing'. Now go away, me and Cyborg have something to do" he barked at her. "But i-" Noodle was booted out of the room by Cyborg. "Master says leave" said the Cyborg with her cold empty robot-like voice. Noodle knew that the Cyborg was under Murdoc's command so she had no choice but to leave unless she wanted to get whooped by that robot.

Noodle and 2D were in his room playing video games. "Dang how do you keep winning?" 2D said turning to Noodle. "I don't know. I guess im just really good" she said with a proud smile. "Heh, yea I guess so." She said smiling back. "Well its 10:00 pm, I think you should go to bed or something." 2D said stretching. "But im 20 years old now. I don't _have _to go when you say so" she said with a smirk.

Noodle sat in her bed, thinking. She was bored and couldn't sleep. And toss and turned. Something was just keeping her from sleeping. She had waited a long time to finally be back in a warm bed, and now that she had the chance, she didn't seem to take it. She sighed and slipped out of bed. The floor was cold and it was dark and quiet in her room. She wondered out into the hall in her little night gown. It was dark, she never knew how cold it could be at night on a beach. She mindlessly walked down the hall to the elevator. She got an idea. She was going to see that Cyborg again.

She went down to the engine room, which was much darker and quieter and colder than it was durring the daytime. She stumbled over a few wires laying around on the floor, it was so dark. She felt along the wall for the door knob to the closet. She felt the cold handle and twisted it and fell inside the dark closet. She could hardly see anything, but she could still she the figure of the Cyborg she was once again standing there connected to all of her cords. She slowly walked over and started unplugging all of the cords. All of a sudden the Cyborg started twitching with bolts of electricity, and she stood straight up and started beeping. She sounded like a fire alarm going off, it was so loud. Then she started screaming 'Intruder Intruder'. "No! No, Don't do that!" Noodle shouted covering her ears. But the Cyborg kept going. Noodle tried covering the Cyborg's mouth but that didn't work. "Shh! Hush!" she kept trying to find ways to get it to stop. She didn't want anyone thinking there was a burgler or something in the house, even though who could get here? But no matter, she had to find a way to get it to stop. Every second it seemed like the Cyborg kept getting louder, to try and get someones' attiention. Noodle started to panic.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed in Cyborg's face, still holding her hands up to her ears. And the Cyborg obeyed. The Cyborg instantly stopped. Noodle thought the Cyborg was only under Murdoc's command but, she guessed every now and then it would listen to someone else, maybe if you screamed it at her. Noodle sighed in relief. "Thank goodness" she said wiping off her forehead. She went over to the door and peeked outside, left to right, to see if anyone was around or disturbed. But luckily no one had came. She walked back over to the Cyborg who stood their motionless, as if waiting for a command. From where it was so dark, Noodle could see it's eyes shining out light. Noodle sat down on the cold floor with her legs crossed. "Uhm…Sit?" Noodle said gesturing a hand out on a spot on the floor in front of the Cyborg. The Cyborg did as she was told, and mimiced how Noodle was sitting too. Noodle smiled. She enver had anyone obey here before. "Do you have a name?" Noodle got closer to the Cyborg in curiousity. "Noodle." The Cyborg said blankly. "Oh" Noodle said in a bit of dissapointment. Well what did she expect? It was a replica of her. "uhm…Do you know who I am?" "No" was all it said in reply. "I'm Noodle" she said with a smile. "Noodle" it repeated. "Mmm-Hmm" she nodded very happily. Noodle was very excited to be communicating with it for the first time. Although it was short with words. "How often do you get out? I mean, out of this closet" Noodle went on. "When master needs assistance." "Oh um, Okay, would 'Master' be Murdoc by any chance?" "Yes" "I thought so." Noodle kept trying to think of more conversation. "So is this closet like your bedroom?" "I guess you could call it a 'bedroom'." This was the longest, normal-person sounding sentence she has said so far. "What do you do exactly?" said Noodle curiously. "I protect master, plastic beach, and provide anything for master, any desire of his" the Cyborg blinked blankly. "What do you do for fun?" said Noodle giving her an anxious look. The Cyborg didn't know exactly what to say. She had never had any 'fun'. She knew what 'fun' was, but never experianced it. "Have you ever had 'fun'?" the Cyborg still stayed silent. "Come with me" Noodle said smiling and grabbing the Cyborg by the hand. Noodle tried running, but the Cyborg stayed at it's own walking pace, and the Cyborg was oddly very strong and wasn't going to budge no matter how hard she pulled.

It took longer than normal to get back to Noodle's room. But finally they arrived to her door. They both quietly slipped into her bedroom, and Noodle switched on a little lamp. She thought since it was late at night there was no need for so much light. Cyborg just stood in the middle of the room motionless with a blank stare. "This is my radio helmet from when I was 10 years old" she said holding up the melmet to Cyborg. But still motionless staring straight past her. "This is my mask" she said holding up the mask to her. Still motionless. "This is my tomochatchi pet from when I was 10 too" she said showing the little toy to her. Motionless. "These are all of my Richie Sambora and Johnny Thunders' records" she said with a proud smile. "I love them so much" she added. Noodle even showed the Cyborg her guitars and other instruments that she had a great skill for. She even brought up all of her video games which she enjoyed playing so much too.

Noodle sat down on her bed, dragging Cyborg with her. Noodle practicly jumped onto her bed, but the Cyborg was a bit more graceful with her sitting. "You're a good listener, you know that?" Noodle said with a friendly smile. Cyborg remained silent. Noodle knew something was missing. Only if she would communicate more, or at least look her in the eyes when she was talking. Noodle sighed. "Do you like video games?" Noodle said, and at that Cyborg actualy looked Noodle in the eyes. "I don't know." She said blankly. With a smile, Noodle slipped down off her bed and went over to her Xbox and slipped in some 2 player fighting game. She took one controller and handed the other to Cyborg. "okay, that button is to hit, that one to kick, that one to dodge, and all of these buttons can make combos-" Noodle had to explain every detail on how to play the game for Cyborg. Cyborg was very good at listening, she could memorize everything she said, as Cyborg was built for following very spicific rules and many things. If she was built to be a body guard, she was going to have to be built tough and very good at fighting and following orders. Noodle giggled as her and Cyborg beat the crap out of each other through animated characters on a TV screen. Cyborg just sat there pressing buttons, showing no emotion. "Yes! I won!" Noodle shouted in triumph dropping her controller and throwing her arms into the air. Cyborg just dropped her remote onto the floor and stood up. She looked down at the controller and directed her hand at it, her hand dissapeared and a gun came out- BANG! She blew the controller up into tiny pieces with one bullet from her arm. "Hey! Don't do that!" Said Noodle, slighty scared to raise her voice at it. Cyborg turned her head slowly at her, and stared. Noodle was a bit scared that it might punch her or something, but the Cyborg took back in it's gun and a hand took its place again. "Uhm…Maybe Video Games aren't really for you" Noodle said looking around the room for something else they could do. "Hey! I know! Guitar!" she said grabbing her guitar and handing it to Cyborg. "Show me what you can do" she said with an egear smile. She was interested to see how well it could play. The Cyborg put the guitar band around her shoulder and put the neck of the guitar is one hand and used the other to pick the strings. A nice little tune came from the guitar as she played it. Noodle giggled and did a little 'arm and torso' dance as she sat down and listened. The Cyborg just stood there and played. Noodle wished that she would laugh and dance with her. But she was still having fun with this big emotionless piece of metal and wires.

When Cyborg was finished with her little melody, Noodle giggled some more and clapped excitedly. Cyborg took the guitar off of herself and handed it to Noodle. "Okay my turn!" she said standing up, switching places with the Cyborg, and Cyborg sat down on the floor as Noodle did with her legs crossed and looked up at Noodle, with that blank emotionless stare that she seemed to always give her. Noodle couldn't wait to start playing again. She quickly put it on and started picking at the strings. Noodle was having so much fun, she liked having an 'audience'. She twirled around and shook her hips a little. She even hummed a little to match the tune of the guitar's sound.

When Noodle was done with her melody, Cyborg thought that since Noodle clapped she should too. But her's wasn't as 'happy' as Noodle's. "Arigato" Noodle said with a little curtsey. Noodle perched her guitar back up against the wall where it once was before they had started playing with it.

"Do you like to dance?" she said turning back to Cyborg. She only shrugged. With a big grin across her face, she went over to her boom-box and placed in a CD. A smooth techno song came on, and Noodle started moving her body to the music. But Cyborg stood there motionless, like she always does. "Come on! Dance!" said Noodle giggling and bouncing around. The Cyborg slowly started to move her hips around. "That's right! Keep going!" said Noodle encouragingly. One step at a time, the Cyborg mimiced every move Noodle did, waving her arms around, moving her feet and legs all around, shaking her hips, pumping her fists, and shaking her head. But something was missing. She was a good dancer, but, her dancing didn't see, 'lively'. She wouldn't smile, or talk, or even laugh. Noodle still seemed to be having a blast. She then grabbed Cyborg's hands and danced with her. Noodle had a huge grin across her face, but Cyborg just blankly stared at her.

Noodle went over to the Boom-box and turned it off with a press of a button. "That was so much fun!" she panted. Cyborg stood there, motionless, she didn't seem to be tired after all that dancing like Noodle was. Noodle looked over at the clock. "Geez, its 12:00 AM I think we should go to bed now." Noodle said walking over to her bed. The Cyborg then stood there and tilted it's head down. "What are you doing?" Noodle said sitting up off her bed. The Cyborg looked back up, "Sleeping". "Sleeping? Standing? Uncomfertable." She said getting up and taking Cyborg's hand. "People are supposed to sleep in 'beds'" said Noodle guiading her to the bed. "But im not a 'person'. I am not 'human' like you" said Cyborg sitting up on the bed. "Well true, but-" she couldn't think of the right thing to say to that, so she just simply laid down, knowing that the Cyborg would copy her, which she did. Noodle curled up on one side with her back facing the Cyborg, and the Cyborg laid there flat on her back arms to her sides and legs together. "Sweet drea- I mean uh, good-night" Noodle said turning off the little lamp that was next to her bed. "'Good-night'" she copied Noodle's words. She thought that since Noodle did it, it was something 'proper' to do at that time. Noodle closed her eyes and fell asleep, and Cyborg shut off and charged herself.

"Hey 2D have you seen Cyborg anywhere?" said Murdoc looking around everywhere. "Nope not at all" replied 2D. "Damn, where did that piece of scrap metal run off to?" Murdoc went down to Noodle's room. He heard giggling but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Noodle have you- WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!" "Oh, Hello Murdoc" Noodle said turning around to Murdoc with a smile. "Hello Master" said Cyborg who moved to the side out from behind Noodle. Noodle had covered her in pretty pink blush, glittery blue eye shadow, she had on mascara which made her eye-lashes long and black, and shiney pink lip stick, and her hair was put into multipul pony tails around her head. Noodle thought it looked cute but Murdoc thought it was treturous. "What have you done!" Said Murdoc picking up Cyborg and throwing her over his shoulder. "I was just playing 'make-overs' with Cyborg" she said putting her head down. "What did I say? You DO NOT 'play' with my Cyborg. You're 20 years old now, you need to grow up a little. Why don't you go bother 2D or something?" he scolded her. Noodle never liked being yelled at. And the way Murdoc did it always hurt her deep. It was like a father yelling at his daughter for doing wrong. And a lot of you know what that is like. "We need to get all of this CRAP off of you, lets go Cyborg" said Murdoc, martching out of the room with the motionless robot hanging over his shoulder, cursing under his breathe. "Bye-bye Cyborg" said Noodle waving her hand 'bye' to Cyborg with a dissapointed frown. The Cyborg didn't wave back, just slumbed over Murdoc's shoulder, and they were gone out of her room.

Noodle sighed and went over to her bed and sat down, with her legs crossed, her elbows resting on her knees, and her head perched on her hands. "Meanie Murdoc" she huffed.

She got bored so she decided to go down to 2D's room. "Hey 2D" she said peeking in the door. 2D was on his bed shaking like a leaf. "Whats the matter?" Noodle said walking into his room. "T-The Whale!" "What?" "The WHALE!" 2D said taking cover under his blanket. "It's going to get me!" and said shivering like something fierce. Noodle tried not to laugh, because he was seriously scared of those darn whales. She got on top of his bed and pulled the curtains over the window so the whale was out of sight. "What whale? I don't see a whale" she said turning to 2D with a comforting smile. 2D perched up out from under his blanket. "Phew! I sure he was going to get me". Noodle giggled a little and sat down on 2D's bed next to him.

"got any 3's?" asked 2D looking up from his cards at Noodle with a hopefull look. "Go fish" said Noodle with a mischivious smile. "Gosh darn it" he said picking up a card and adding it to his 'collection'. "Got any 5's?" ask Noodle. 2D sighed and reluctantly gave her his 5 card. "That's it! I win!" she said throwing down her last 2 cards. "Is there anything you can't beat me at?" 2D sighed. "Maybe…but probably not" she giggled. "Hmph" 2D crossed his arms. "Awe, come on, don't be a sore loser" she said putting an arm over his shoulder and smiling. 2D couldn't help but smile again. 2D and Noodle were best friends, and even though she beat him at everything they did and played, he still loved playing games with her all the time. 2D put his arm around Noodle and pulled her down and ruffled up her hair. They shared fits of laughing and joking. They eventualy stopped playing and laughing and they had a chance to clam down. "Hey 2D…" "Yeah?" "…Why is Murdoc so grumpy? Why can't he have fun like us?" "Im not sure, I guess he just has a lot of work to do" "He never takes vacations?" "Well maybe but, I guess he just likes to take things seriously" "pfft, he doesn't take things seriously, well he does, but every now and then" " I don't know then, maybe its just his nature to be a grouch" "That's too bad, he should have some fun sometime". "2D…" "yes?" "Why does he get angry when I play with Cyborg" "She isn't a toy" "well yeah but, he doesn't even like me talking to it" "maybe he's just selfish" "maybe…but there has to be a better reason" "I don't know if I can tell you the answer. He got mad at me for messing with it too but, well, hes always yelling at me, but yeah I guess youre right if he got mad at _you._" Noodle sighed. "Well Murdoc doesn't like people messing with his things, you know that." "Yeah I know…but this is a Cyborg. A Robot. He shouldn't just keep her locked up in a closet all day" "Well she doesn't have any _feelings, _she is just a robot." "Well I still think it isn't fair to not let me see her". 2D sighed this time. "Maybe he doesn't want you treating it like some play toy? Maybe he doesn't wanting you getting 'attached' to it?" "I don't know, I think ill just go ask him". Before 2D could stop her, she had already walked out of the room.

"Murdoc?" she called for him as she had walked down the last few steps to the secret room. "What? I'm very busy" he groaned. "Murdoc…Why don't you like Cyborg being 'social'?" "Because she doesn't _need _to be social. She was made for _working_." Murdoc was fumbling through a book, he didn't seem to be paying any mind to Noodle. "Where is she anyway?" said Noodle looking around the room. And at that moment, Cyborg came down the stairs holding a big box, filled with nothing but rum. "I have your rum, Master." She said bringing the box of rums up to him. Noodle glared at Murdoc crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "I thought she was made for _working_". "Oh, hush up! She _is _working" he growled. "And besides, _you_ were covering her up in make-up as if she was a doll or something". "But…but…" Noodle tried to say something, but Murdoc had a point. Noodle accepted defeat and walked back up the stairs. "I _will _see Cyborg, I don't care what he says" she spoke to herself walking back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for any spelling errors. yes i know i make short paragraphs/ therefore making short chapters...but on with the story~**

Later that night Noodle was in her room. She waited for every light in the house to go out. She was laying in bed, it was so dark. She opened up one eye, and looked at the clock. It was 1:00 AM. Everyone had to be asleep by now, so Noodle slipped out of bed, put on her house slippers, and went over to her door. She cracked open the door and looked out in the hall, left to right, nothing in sight. She quietly opened her door and tip-toed her way to the elevator. She hopped inside and took the elevator down to the engine room. She quietly stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the closet where Cyborg had always been 'resting'. And quietly opened the door, and there she could see it, so quiet and peaceful looking. She walked up to Cyborg and tilted up its head and looked at its face. She smiled then started unplugging all of the cords. Cyborg flickered on and rose up. Noodle was so amused. She giggled to herself. She knew what she was doing was bad, but she wasn't going to let Murdoc boss her around, now that she was older. "Hurry, lets get back to my room" she said smiling and taking Cyborg's hand. They made their way to the elevator and back to Noodle's room.

"What should we do tonight?" she said smiling and looking at Cyborg, who just stood there silent. "What about 'dress-up'?" she suggested, pulling out some of her own clothes. "Dress-up?" the Cyborg repeated. "Yeah, you know, where you try on different clothes, and just have fun with it". "here try this one" she said handing her a cute little tank top with pink hearts on it and white little shorts. Cyborg obediantly walked over to the closet and stepped inside, and after a few minutes, she walked out, wearing the tank top and shorts. Then Noodle handed her some white boots that reached to the knee, and Cyborg slipped those on. Then Noodle pulled out two white hair bows and put Cyborg's hair in pig-tails. "You look so cute!" she said placing her palms on her cheeks. The Cybrg just blinked and didn't speak. "Okay, my turn" she said walking into the closet. After some time, Noodle stepped out in a cute yellow baby-doll shirt, and some of her own white shorts, little white flat mary-jane shoes with small bows on the top-front, with clear socks that reached her knees. "Does this look good?" Noodle asked, turning around all the way so Cyborg could see her whole body. "Good" the Cyborg replied. Noodle giggled. "Why don't we try painting each others' nails?" she said pulling out some small bottles of nail polish. "Which color do you like: purple, green, pink, orange, blue, red, or yellow?" she said showing her all the bottles of polish. "That one" she said instantly pointing to the purple. "It can match your hair" Noodle giggled. "hold out youre hand" said Noodle holding out her own hand for Cyborg to place hers on. And Cyborg Noodle did as she was told, and placed her hand on Noodle's. Noodle pulled out the little brush and started stroking it on her robotic nails. Luckily with Noodle's skilled Asian fingers, she was able to keep the polish from running into the little cracks between her 'nails' and her actual 'fingure', and not damaging her circuts. "Okay you're finished!" she said blowing on her 'nails' so the polish could dry. "Good" said the Cyborg, examining her nails up close. This made Noodle smile. She wished that she could say more than 'Good', but that would just have to do for now. At least she was making progress with it. "Okay, now you can do my nails" she said handing her the yellow nail polish. She thought the yellow youl match her outfit the best. Cyborg copied what Noodle had done and taken her hand like she did, and followed the same 'procedures' that Noodle had done to open the bottle of nail polish. Cyborg gently and skillfully stroked the brush across Noodle's nails. For just a robot, she was very good and painting nails, and for her first time too.

"They are so pretty!" Noodle squealed as she looked at her nails. Cyborg just sat there, motionless, just stareing straight forward. Cyborg didn't care if her work was complimented. Noodle went over to her little jewlrey box and pulled out a cut little ring with a heart on it and slipped it onto Cyborg's left ring 'finger'. Then she got herself out a simple white ring and put it on her own ring finger. Then she pulled out a long white beaded necklace, and from where it was so long, she had to loop it around her neck twice. It looked like a chocker and necklace put together the way she wore it. Then she pulled out a siler heart necklace and slipped it over Cyborg's 'head'. Cyborg seemed much more like a 'girl' with all the hearts and what-not. Since Cyborg didn't have her 'ears' pierced, she could only put earrings on herself. Cyborg was like a life-size doll. Noodle could dress her up and play with her, without any motion from the robot. Noodle walked Cyborg over to the mirror to let Cyborg see herself. "Look at you, you're so pretty" said Noodle smiling at Cyborg's reflection in the mirror. Cyborg just stared into the mirror. She could care less about how 'pretty' she was. For the first time she didn't look 'scary' or 'intimidating'. She looked like…a _girl_. A _pretty, normal, girl._

"Well I think maybe we should get all of this stuff off of you and return you to your closet" said Noodle starting to remove all the accessories and hair bows. She handed Cyborg her normal Cyborg clothes and sent her to the closet to change her clothes. A minute later Cyborg came out and gave Noodle her clothes back. "Oh, and we better take off this nail polish. For a second, Noodle could of sworn Cyborg hesitated. As if she _liked _the purple nail polish. But Noodle went ahead and took some nail polish remover and started rubbing it away with a cotton ball.

Noodle Took Cyborg back to the elevator, down to the engine room, and back to her closet. Cyborg stood on her platform as Noodle started attaching all the cords back into their spots on her body. The Cyborg shut down and Noodle walked out of the closet, waving 'Good-Bye' to the 'sleeping' Cyborg.

The Next Morning, the light from the sun shined brightly through Noodle's windows, lighting up her whole room. She sat up in her bed and yawned and streched. She got up out of bed and look at the clock, it was 11:42 AM. She stayed up to at least 3:00 AM last night. She walked over to the door and opened it to step outside but she stopped when she saw Murdoc walk up the hall-way with Cyborg following. Murdoc was carrying on some conversation about 'work' and plenty of Murdoc stuff, while Cyborg walked behind saying "Yes Master. Yes Master. Yes Master" after everything Murdoc said. Noodle watched Cyborg with a smile hoping that Cyborg would look back at her, but nothing. Murdoc was too busy talking to notice Noodle in her door way, and Cyborg was too busy obeying orders to notice Noodle smiling at her. They walked right passed Noodle, neither of them even looked at her out of the corner of their eyes. Noodle sighed and walked out of her room and made her way to 2D's room.

"Good-morning 'D" she said opening the door. 2D was on his bed playing with his Melodica. "Hey Noods. Waking up a bit late today are we?" he said with a playful smile. She smiled back at him as she walked over to his bed and sat next to him. "You playin' a little song?" said Noodle looking at his melodica. "Yeah. Hey, why don't you get the keyboard and we can do a song together. It's been such a long time since we have played music together." "Okay!" she said excitidly picking up 2D's keyboard. They both started playing a little melody together. Together they made a nice little tune.

Later 2D came into the room with 2 glasses filled with lemonaid and handed one to Noodle. "Arigato" she said taking the cup. 2D sat down next to her on the bed and drank some of his lemonaid. "So…" he said wiping off his mouth. "Hmm?" she hummed as she was taking a sip of her drink. "Why were you up so late last night?" "Oh, just doing some…'stuff'" "what kind of stuff?" "just…Noodle stuff" she shrugged and smiled at him. "Interesting" he said. Noodle was a little worried that 2D knew what she was did. But how? There was no way, nothing to worry about. "It's not exactly normal of you to be staying up so late". "How come?" she said looking at him suspiciously. She shrugged. "I've just never known you to be up so late. You're always up early in the morning, so you can be the first one to tell everyone 'good-morning'". "I guess…'cause you're older now" she shrugged again. "No, it's not because im older. I'm still the same old Noodle" she smiled. "Same personality, just a different age" she added. "Well, I guess you haven't changed _that _much" he said with a smile. "You just seemed to have grown up _too _fast, you know?" "Yeah…" she said looking down into her cup. "It seems only yesturday, you were still with us in Kong, learning how to wear make-up, learning proper english, and just starting to wear bras" he said with a playful laugh. Noodle's face turned slightly red, but she couldn't help but smile at herself. "Hush up!" she said trying to stop herself from blushing. "Sorry, just couldn't help myself". She gave him a playful punch on the arm.

Later that night, she did that same thing like she did the night before. Once every light in the house had gone out, she waited till' 1:00 AM to be sure everyone had gone to sleep. She hopped up out of bed, trying not to waste a minute, and ran to the elevator. She couldn't wait to play with Cyborg again, the elevator seemed to take forever to get down to the engine room. Noodle even hopped out of the elevator before the doors had completely open. Quietly yet quickly and skipped over to the closet door and stepped inside the closet. There she stood. Just like before, slouched down and covered in wires. She walked over to it and started unplugging all of the cords. The Cyborg slowly started to 'wake-up'. The Cyborg turned around. "Noodle" was all it said. A big smile spread across Noodle's face. She then took Cyborg's hand and rushed her out of there back to her room.

"What are we going to do tonight?" Noodle asked, turning to Cyborg. Noodle stood there waiting for Cyborg to say something, but she just stood there silent. "Uhm" Noodle looked around her room. "Want to try doing each others' make-up and hair?" Noodle asked with a smile. Cyborg sat down on the floor with her legs crossed. Noodle took that as a 'yes' and she was sitting down so Noodle could sit in front of her and dor her make-up. Noodle grabbed her make-up bag and sat down in front of Cyborg, her legs crossed too. "Okay, first, im going to apply some foundation to your face" Noodle said pulling out a little cup of powder, the color of her skin, and taking a big brush out to pick up the powder and wipe it all around Cyborg's 'face'. "Now, im going to take some blush to brighten up your cheeks. Nice and pink" she said pulling out her pink blush and adding that to her 'face'. "Okay, now we take some eye shadow-" she said pulling out some pretty bright blue eye-shadow, the kind she always wore. She patted the eyeshadow all over Cyborg's 'eyelids'. "make sure to keep your eyes closed" she said pulling out her black eye liner. She made a thin dark lin all around Cyborg's 'eyes'. Then she had Cyborg open her 'eyes' to get her water lines. Since Cyborg Noodle was just a robot, her 'eyes' didn't feel ticklish to the eye liner stick. So her 'eyes' didn't water up either like a normal humans would. Noodle then pulled out her mascara and applied it gently to Cyborg's 'eyelashes' to make them long and pretty. "Almost done, you just need a little lip-gloss." Noodle smiled pulling out a little tube of light sparkly pink lip-gloss, and she applied it to Cyborg's 'lips'. "Now we can do your hair" Noodle said jumping up from her spot on the floor. "May I see?" Said the Cyborg still sitting on the floor. "Not untill we style your hair" said Noodle coming back with a curling iron. She plugged it into the wall and waited a couple minutes for it to heat up. She then picked up the curling iron and started taking thick strands of Cyborg's 'hair' and curling them up. Soon her 'hair' was full of elegant short curls. Noodle had made Cyborg look…_beautiful._ Cyborg had never worn make-up or had her hair in beautiful curls before, she just always looked like some scary robot. "Now you can see" Noodle said with a smile. Cyborg stood up and walked over to the mirror. And stared at herself for a moment. "Good" she said. Noodle's smile became even bigger. Cyborg continued to stare into the mirror, and Noodle appeared in the mirror as well, standing behind Cyborg, Noodle placed her hands on her shoulders. "You look Beautiful" Noodle added. "Beautiful" Cyborg repeated. "Want to do me next?" said Noodle as Cyborg turned around to face Noodle. They both took their places back on the floor as they once were, and Noodle handed Cyborg the make-up. Cyborg did what Noodle did, and started with the foundation, then the blush, then the eye shadow, then the eye liner, the mascara, and the same lip-gloss. Exactly how Noodle did her make-up. Then Cyborg tookt he curling iron, and also did what Noodle did to her. Maybe even a little better. When she was done Noodle could wait to see herself, she sprung up off the floor and over to the mirror. She gasped. "oh my gosh! Im…Im-" "Beautiful" the Cybord finished the sentence for her. Noodle looked back at Cyborg, with a look of astonishment on her face. Did she really say she was _beautiful_? A big smile then appeared on Noodle's face. The both stepped up to the mirror. They looked like twins. The same features, make-up, hair, body size, _everything._ Except for the fact that Noodle was human and she was just a robot.

Noodle looked at the clock. It was 3:00 AM. "Well I guess it's time to take you back" Noodle sighed. She took out a cleaning cloth and rubbed the make-up off of Cyborg's 'face'. At first Cyborg moved away from the cloth, as though she didn't want the make-up to come off. Noodle thought she actualy _liked _it. But what Cyborg was told to do, she had to obey. Noodle had to make sure every trace of make-up was off of her 'face', in case of Murdoc finding out. And also had to get out her straightening iron to straighten out the curls. She brushed and ruffled up her 'hair' to try and get it 'normal' looking again. She then took Cyborg down to the elevator on their way to the engine room. They both walked side by side quietly to her closet. They walked into the closet and Cyborg stood back in her usual spot and waited for Noodle to plug her back in. "Good-Night. I'll be back tomorrow" she said smiling and plugging her cords back in. "Good-Night" Cyborg copied again as Noodle plugged in her last cord, shutting her down to charge. Noodle walked back to the elevator and back up to her room. She walked inside her room and plopped down on her bed. She turned her little lamp off again, and she laid there snuggled under her blankets. "Beautiful". The word echoed in her head.

"Wakey-Wakey Noods!" said 2D peeking his head into Noodle's room. "Come on Noodle its almost 1:00 Pm" he said walking over and sitting on her bed. Noodle slowly opened her eyes. "Good-Morning" 2D said smiling looking down at her, that big gap in the front of his teeth. "Good-Morning" she side rolling on her back. "What time did you go to sleep last night?" ask 2D as Noodle was sitting up. "About…3:00 AM" "3:00 am? You stayed up late again?" "Yeah" "What were you doing this time?" "Just more Noodle stuff" "Well that narrows it down…" 2D huffed. "You shouldn't stay up late every night" he added. "It was only 2 nights" she replied. 2D sighed. "Well hurry and get dressed and get up, we're going swimming today" he said getting up off the bed. "Swimming?" she repeated, sitting up excitedly.

"Hey Noodle! Are you ready yet?" he asked knocking on her door. She opened the door and there she stood wearing her cute little black bikini. 2D was wearing some blue swim trunks, Noodle guessed because the color matched his hair. How original. "Lets go" said Noodle with a smile. They walked next to each other down to the front door of the 'mansion' and out to the beach. Murdoc had beat them outside, and he was already out there sitting in a beach chair just relaxing in the sun, as though he was tanning. Even though its not like he's going to get any greener. And Next to him was Cyborg. She stood there while holding a platter which on it sat Murdoc's bottle of rum. So he was just going to use her as a table? "Cyborg, my rum please" he politely demanded, and at that Cyborg bent down to his level and Murdoc grabbed the rum and drank some, then placed it back on the platter, and Cyborg stood back up. "Hey Muds" 2D smiled at Murdoc and waved. Murdoc moved his sun glasses up off his eyes and growled at 2D, and 2d already knew to leave Murdoc alone and walk away. "Konnitchiwa" said Noodle happily waved at Murdoc. "Yeah Yeah, Hello, now please leave me be" Murdoc shooed her away with his hand. At least he was nicer than he was to 2D. as Noodle walked away she looked over at Cyborg, who this time seemed to notice her looking at her. Noodle smiled and waved but Cyborg just stared, no reaction from the robot. "Hey Noodle come on! The Water feels good" 2D called to her, which distracted Noodle and she turned to 2D and forgot about Cyborg. Cyborg watched Noodle as she ran away to 2D. "Cyborg, my rum please" "Yes Master".

Noodle did a cannon ball into the water splashing water all over 2D. They laughed and splashed water at each other. "Hey! Let's see who can hold their breathe under water the longest" said Noodle. "Okay! On 3, we duck under water" "Hai!" "Okay, 1- 2- 3-" they both inhaled deeply and ducked under the water. But Noodle didn't go all the way under the water like 2D did. She was still above the water. she giggled to herself as 2D sat under water holding his breathe. After 10 seconds 2D rose up out from under the water gasping for air. And then he saw Noodle giggling. "Cheater!" he said splashing water at her. They once again started laughing and splashing more water at each other. Then something caught Noodle's attiention. Cyborg Noodle. She wished she could come in the water with them, but the water would destroy her. Cyborg just stood there, under the burning sun, having to hold Murdoc's rum. Even though she was just a robot and didn't have any emotions, such as being bored and lonely, Noodle still felt sorry for it. Noodle's thought were cut off- "Hey! Catch!" 2D shouted. As Noodle turned around, she caught the beach ball on time. She smiled and threw it back to 2D. they played a little with the ball like passing it back and forth, and trying to get it from each other, witch 2D's tallness was an advantage. While they were playing Russel passed by. They waved as he passed by and shouted to him 'hey' and 'bye' and he left. Russel smiled and waved back at them. He was probably just taking a walk, or a swim, either one works.

"Today was fun" Noodle said as her and 2D walked back into the 'house' with towels wrapped around them. "Yeah" 2D said while using is towel to dry of his hair by violently ruffling it up. "Well I'll see you tomorrow" Noodle said waving 'good-bye' to 2D as they went their separate ways, and 2D waved back. Noodle sighed as she walked into her room and she threw her towel onto the floor. She slipped off her bikini and threw that onto the floor as well. She put on her usual night gown and went over to her hair dryer to dry her hair. She sat at her mirror blow drying her hair, and she started thinking about what her and Cyborg were going to do tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

It was that time. The clock struck 1:00 AM, it was time to get Cyborg. She took the usual route to the elevator and down to the engine room to Cyborg's closet. Noodle woke Cyborg up from her 'sleep'. "I told you I'd come back" Noodle said smiling. "I knew you would" the Cyborg replied. Noodle just smiled. Noodle and Cyborg made their way over to the elevator and stepped inside. "Can you guess what we are going to do tonight?" "What would that be?" "Baking" Noodle said with another big smile.

Noodle and Cyborg quietly made their way to the kitchen. "Have you ever baked before?" Noodle asked turning back to Cyborg. "Well I have cooked for Master before" "Good enough" Said Noodle pulling out a box of chocolate cake mix from the cabinet. "Bowl please?" and Cyborg handed her a mixing bowl. "Spoon?" she added, and Cyborg gave her a wooden spoon. "Now we are going to need 2 eggs, 2 cups of water, and some vegetable oil" Noodle read off the ingredients from the box. And as she read them off Cyborg handed her everything. "Let's start with the eggs" Noodle said handing Cyborg one of the eggs. Noodle cracked open her egg and let the substance from inside the egg drop into the bowl. Cyborg copied what she did, cracked open the egg, and let the yolk and white drop in. "Now you can pour in the vegetable oil while I pour the water in" Noodle said as she took the 2 cups of water. Cyborg picked up the vegetable oil and they both poured them in at the same time. Noodle picked up the spoon and mixed everything together. "I always thought that you should mix all of your liquids together before putting in the mix, so everything can be evenly mixed. Uhm, if you know what I meant by that" Noodle exclaimed. Cyborg took a close look at the bowl. "Smart thinking" Cyborg said leaning back up. Noodle smiled. Noodle grabbed the pack of cake mix. For some reason the bag would not open no matter how hard she tried to pull it open. "Cyborg?" she said handing the bag to Cyborg. And in an instant she pried the bag open and handed it back to Noodle. "Thanks" she said pouring the powder into the bowl. She then picked up the wooden spoon and started mixing. And while she did she hummed a little song. Cyborg just stood and observed Noodle's movements. Soon after making sure all the cake mix was blended in, she took out a cake pan and gave Cyborg the bowl to hold while she scooped out the mix into the pan. "Okay now we just wait 25 minutes" Noodle placed the pan in the oven. Cyborg put herself on a timer for when the 25 minutes was over. They went to Noodle's room to find something to do while they waited.

Noodle and Cyborg sat on her bed, while Cyborg looked out the window, letting Noodle play with her hair. Noodle was just gossiping about random things when suddenly- "Noodle" "Yes?" "What's it like?" "What?" "Being in the water, What is it like?" "Oh well, you know what water feel like right? Well, just imagine feeling that on your whole body" "Oh". Noodle stroked her hair. Noodle saw how being a robot had its disadvantages. "I'm sure one day you'll be able to swim" Noodle said smiling. "I doubt it" replied Cyborg. Noodle sighed, wrapping her arms around Cyborg's neck and resting her head on her shoulder. Cyborg just stared out the window, at the ocean and the moon and the stars and everything in sight from Noodle's window. The scene was so quiet and relaxing until- Beep! Beep! Beep! The timer for the cake mix was going off. "Hurry lets go before the cake burns!" said Noodle jumping off her bed and grabbing Cyborg's hand and rushing out to the kitchen.

The cake smelt extremely delicious as they took it out of the oven. "Looks yummy!" said Noodle placing it on the oven. "Beautiful" Cyborg said. They gave the cake a minute to cool off then Noodle took the chocolate icing out of the cabinet and opened it and gave one butter knife to Cyborg and got one for herself, and they both started spreading it all over the top of the cake. Noodle couldn't wait to sink her teeth into the cake, it looked so appetizing. It's too bad Cyborg was a robot. She couldn't eat human food, like cake. Noodle cut herself out a piece and put it in a bowl, got out a fork and took her first bite. "How is it?" asked Cyborg. "It's much better than I imagined!" Noodle said licking her lips. "That sounds pretty good" Cyborg added. Noodle giggled. "I wish you could taste it. You did a good job helping me" Noodle said putting her bowl in the sink. "Thank you" Cyborg said. Noodle couldn't believe it; she said thank you for the first time. Noodle smiled again.

"Well I think it's that time again, for you to go back to your closet" said Noodle taking Cyborg back to the elevator. They stopped down at the engine room and stepped out and made their way to the closet. Noodle opened the door and let Cyborg go in first to stand in her 'spot' and she waited for Noodle to plug her back in. Noodle sighed as she was putting all of her cords in. "Untill tomorrow" Noodle smiled at Cyborg. "Good-night" Cyborg said right before she shut off. "Good-night" she whispered to Cyborg as she stoked her head on last time and left the closet back to her room so she could get some sleep.

"Where the hell did this cake come from?" Murdoc asked himself. Murdoc walked over to 2D's room. "Hey, 2D, did you make a cake last night?" "uhm no" he replied looking at Murdoc a little funny. Murdoc shut 2D's door back and started walking down the hall. "Well I guess if 2D didn't do it, and Russel is too big to fit inside the house, then surely it was Noodle" he once again said to himself. He knocked on Noodle's door. But no answer. Normally Noodle would be awake and lively at this time of day. He knocked again but still no one answered. "Noodle?" he peeked his head in the door. There she laid, sound asleep on her bed. "I guess the older you get the lazier you get" he scratched his head. He shook Noodle a little. "Hey, don't you think it's time to wake up now?" he said continuing to shake her. Murdoc stopped shaking her and she slowly started to open her eyes. "Hello, Murdoc" she said rubbing her eyes. "Hey, I just wanted to ask, did you bake a cake last night?" "What? Oh, yeah I did that" she said as she slouched down after stretching her arms. "Oh, Okay, I was just wondering" he said getting up off the bed. "I guess that's why you stayed up so late" Murdoc said as he walked to the door. "Yeah" she replied. "Well don't sleep too much more kid" "Alright" she smiled and Murdoc left the room. Murdoc went over to the elevator and made his way to the engine room. He walked into Cyborg's closet, and went over to her and started unplugging her cords. Cyborg raised up and opened her eyes. "Cyborg, today im going to have you-" he cut off as he was looking at Cyborg's shirt. "What is that?" he said pointing to a little spot on her shirt, it was a bright brown color, it stood out on her jet lack outfit. Cyborg thought for a moment. Then she realized what the substance on her shirt was- cake mix. Cyborg simply just patted it away with her hand, and her shirt was as good as new. "Eh, Whatever then" said Murdoc turning around and heading for the door. "Like I was saying, today I'm going to have you…"But Cyborg was only half-way listening. "I almost got Noodle caught" the Cyborg thought to herself.

Noodle walked into the kitchen where she saw 2D sitting at the table eating a piece of the cake that her and Cyborg made. "Is it good?" she said walking up behind 2D smiling. "It's really delicious, Noodle" said 2D taking another bite. "Thanks" said Noodle smiling taking a seat across from 2D. "We had fun making it too" said Noodle resting her head on the palm of her hand. 2D looked up. "We?" "Oh, did I say 'we'?" "Yes, you did" "I meant 'I'" she giggled. "Oh, okay" said 2D looking back down into this bowl. "Phew that was close" Noodle thought in her head. "So I see you stayed up late again last night" 2D looked up at her. "Well yeah I was baking a cake" she smiled. "So it takes to like 1:00 AM to bake a cake?" "3:00 AM" she smiled. 2D sighed. "I thought you weren't going to stay up late anymore" 2D gave her a disappointed look. "I never said that" she said crossing her arms and legs. "Well, yeah but-""But?" Noodle cut him off. 2D sighed again. "Whatever. You're old enough to make your own decisions" he said getting up and putting his bowl in the sink. Noodle looked at 2D with a sorry sort of expression. She uncrossed her legs and arms and walked over to 2D. "I'm sorry" she sighed. "It's okay. I guess I just miss having the 14 year old Noodle around." 2D said staring into the sink. "Aww" said Noodle giving him a big hug. "You grew up so fast, I missed your teenage years. So now I guess I've just been treating you like you're still young because... well I missed out" he said while hugging her. Noodle smiled. "I understand. And it's okay if you treat me like a kid" "Thanks, Noods".

"If you don't mind me asking, are you planning on staying up late again tonight?" asked 2D as they walked to his room. "Yes" she nodded her head. "And the next night?" "Yes" "And then the next?" "Yup" "Then the next?" "MmmHmm" "What about the ne-""2D, yes I am going to be staying up late from now on. Well, maybe not from _now on _but majority" she said as they reached 2D's door. "Alright" 2D sighed. "I guess, just for you, one time I'll go to bed early" she smiled at him. 2D smiled back. "But I don't know when" she said her smile getting bigger. 2D's smile got smaller though. "Come on, cheer up" said Noodle plopping down on her bed. "Hey, if you want to be technical, I _am _acting like a teenager right now" she said giving him another smile. "How?" he said turning to her. "What? You've been a teenager before, you know what I mean. I'm making my own decisions and I don't really listen to what you ask me. You see what im saying?" "Yeah. I guess you're right" he said smiling. "So it's almost like im a teen again" she added. "Eh, I kind of liked it better when you were 10" he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Noodle said waving good-bye to 2D. "Bye Noodle" she waved back to her before she closed the door. Noodle skipped down the hall to the elevator and pressed the botton taking her up to where her room was. She looked at the clock, it was 10:00 pm. She decided to crawl into bed, and wait for 1:00 am to come.

As soon as it turned to 1:00 am on her clock, her eyes shot open and she sat up. Noodle quickly jumped out of bed and slipped on her house shoes and left her room. The hall ways seem to be lighter than usual. It was because there was a full moon out tonight and all the stars were shining their brightest, and all of their light was shining in the window. She stepped into the elevator and waited for her stop down at the engine room. She stepped out and walked over to Cyborg's closet and peeked her head in. She could see her there resting. How sweet she looked. Noodle smiled and walked in up closer to Cyborg. "Wake up sleeping beauty" she said as she started unplugging Cyborg's cords again. "It's time to play" Noodle said with a big smile. The Cyborg had awoken from her 'sleep' and slowly she turned her head to where Noodle was standing and peered up at her. She looked creepy from where she was slouched down and looking through her fringe. "Come on now stand up" said Noodle bending down to Cyborg's level. The Cyborg turned her head back down, and looked at the floor. And slowly she stood up. Noodle took Cyborg's cold metal hand. "Are you ready?" Noodle said smiling. "Yes" it replied blankly. "Okay let's go!" said Noodle rushing over to the door with Cyborg following and holding her hand.

Noodle and Cyborg sat in Noodle's room on her bed listening to some music. Noodle was singing along to the music but Cyborg stared out the window like she did the other night. Noodle was too busy in her own world to realize Cyborg was staring out the window, and at the same time Cyborg was too busy in her own world too to notice Noodle was singing. "Noodle" Cyborg managed to speak out. "Yes?" Noodle turned to Cyborg. "Can we go?" Cyborg turned to Noodle. "What?" Noodle turned off her music and had her full undivided attention on Cyborg. "Outside." Cyborg said turning back around to the window. "You want to go outside?" Noodle asked getting closer to Cyborg. "Yes." Cyborg spoke again. Noodle had remembered the other night how Cyborg admired the outside from her window view. She may have been a robot but she could still tell when something was beautiful, she knew her differences, being inside and outside, and what things were outside, she just never had enough personal experience. Murdoc kept her in a closet in the engine room most of the time, and she only got out during the day but only stayed inside, working for Murdoc's every need. Noodle wasn't sure it was a good idea. Even though they were on an island way out in the middle of the ocean, being outside at night could still be dangerous. "I don't know" Noodle said looking with a little expression on her face that said 'I don't want to disappoint you'. Suddenly Cyborg turned and looked at Noodle in the eyes. "Please?" it said blankly. Cyborg always had this blank expression on her face, which made it very hard for someone to read her emotions, but Noodle could tell right now, she really wanted to go outside. "Okay, but just for tonight" she sighed getting up. Cyborg may not have showed it, but Noodle could tell she made Cyborg happy. Noodle grabbed her hoodie and put on some sweat pants. Then her and Cyborg slowly slipped out of her bedroom. They quietly tip-toed down to the front room, and tried to open the front door without make enough sound to wake someone up and get themselves caught. Noodle stepped out into the dark ocean air first. There was a soft chilly breeze that blew past her hair, causing it to sway in the currents. She had never been outside during the nighttime on a beach. It salty air felt good on her skin and face. Noodle looked over back at Cyborg. She just stood there without any motion, starring out into the sea. "You'd like to get out there, wouldn't you?" said Noodle placing a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "Yes" Cyborg said blankly. Noodle then too stared out into the ocean, and suddenly she had an idea.

"Cyborg I'm going to need your help to get this into the water" Noodle said pushing a little boat over to Cyborg. Cyborg walked over to the boat and started pushing too. It seemed to go much faster with Cyborg's help, she was so strong. In only a minute they pushed the boat into the water, and they both hopped in. Noodle picked up a paddle and started paddling out farther into the ocean. No matter how much they paddled closer, the moon never got bigger. Once Noodle decided they were far out enough she stopped and put the paddle down. Noodle sat there and looked up at the stars. Then Noodle looked back down at Cyborg. She sat there, staring straight into the moon, her back facing Noodle. Cyborg was completely silent. No movement or sound. "What do you think?" Noodle smiled getting closer to Cyborg. "Beautiful" she said still staring at the moon. "Yeah" Noodle said smiling and looking at the moon.

All of a sudden Noodle heard a noise coming from the water. At least she thought it could have been a shark, or the boogieman. But whatever it was, it started to scare Noodle to death. She started panicking a little at first, but it turns out the noise was just Russel floating along the water sleeping. Noodle sighed in relief. But it turned out Russel wasn't sleeping either. Russel looked over and Noodle then swam over towards her. "Hey Noodle, what are you going up so late? And with Cyborg too?" "oh I was just…going out for a little boat ride in the water, but, I was scared to go alone so I took Cyborg with me" she smiled. "Oh" and Russel rubbing his eye. "Well uh, just don't stay out to much longer, alright? It could be dangerous" he said with a caring smile. "Alright" she smiled and sighed. And she waved 'good-bye' to Russel as he swam away. She was starting to get tired of everyone telling her to 'not stay up so late', but she remembered what 2D said, and she also thought Russel was right, it wasn't best to go outside in the dark.

"Noodle" Cyborg broke the silence. "Yes?" Noodle said looking from the moon to Cyborg, who didn't look back at her. "What is it like? To be on a _real _beach." "What?" Noodle looked at her a little funny. "A _real _beach. The kind with sand instead of trash, the kind where you share it with other citizens, the kind where people play volly ball, the kind where they have life guards, the kind where kids eat their ice cream out in the sun, where people lay on towels and wipe sun screen on themselves so they won't burn their skin, the kind where couples go out at night and walk side by side holding hands. A _real _beach." Noodle stared at Cyborg for a minute. "Well, I have only been maybe once or twice. During the summer when we (Me, 2D, Murdoc, and Russel) got bored and decided that at the time it would be something for us to do" Noodle said looking back up to the sky. Cyborg then looked over at Noodle. "I remember it too. I was 11. They got me my first bathing suit, they taught me how to swim better, I sat on Russel's shoulders as he took me deeper into the ocean because I was scared to go too deep under the water, 2D helped me build my first sand castle, which Murdoc accidently fell on, oh yeah he was slightly drunk too" she giggled. "So many stories from that day" she sighed. "Tell me" said Cyborg. "Well" said Noodle turning to her, "One time, while Murdoc was in the water, a crab came up and pinched his crotch" she giggled some more. "And then when Murdoc saw 2D laughing at him, he took the crab and put it down his shirt, and 2D went _crazy_". "Then later in the day 2D took me down to the shore and we picked up tons of shells together. I think I still have one of the shells from that time too". "Oh! And my favorite part was when me and 2D dug up this _huge_ hole in the sand so we could bury Russel in the sand" Noodle smiled to herself. Cyborg looked down then back up at the moon. Noodle sighed. "I kind of miss the good old days" she added. Cyborg stayed silent and stared at the moon. "Oh!" said Noodle coming back to her senses. "I think it's time we took you back now" Noodle said picking up the paddle. "Just a few more minutes?" asked Cyborg still staring at the moon. "Well, okay but only 5 more minutes" said Noodle resting the paddle on her lap. Cyborg just sat there, silent and watching, staring at the moon. "Beautiful" Cyborg whispered to herself.

Noodle and Cyborg pushed the boat back up to the beach and back where Noodle had found it. "Phew" Noodle huffed. Noodle and Cyborg both made their way back up to the entrance and walked back inside the house. Noodle looked at a clock as they were walking by and they were just on time, it was only 3:16 AM. Noodle and Cyborg got into the elevator and went down to the engine room. They got out and walked over to the closet. Noodle opened the door and they both walked inside. Cyborg stood in her usual spot while Noodle gathered the wires and started plugging them him. Cyborg slowly shut off like she normally did. "Good-night" Noodle said walking over in front of her. Noodle's face went from normal to a look of passion and pity. She knelt down and placed her palms on Cyborg's face. "You may be a robot, and you're 'allergic' to water, and you can't show any emotions…but, I still think you're just like any normal human being girl" she smiled.


	4. this is not a real chapter

Hello

Sorry this isn't an update for the story….

But I was just wanting to say that I am working on chapter 4 right now

But im working very slowly (cause im very lazy…and I work slowly…)

Idk when I will be done

But don't worry hopefully I'll update soon…

So keep watching for an update!


End file.
